miracle_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessia Banks (Comic Series)
"First Beatrice died from the virus. Then Scott. It never ends. We have atleast three dying... or missing... every two weeks." —Alessia Banks talking about the problems of her group and the Virus. Alessia Banks ''(pronounced All-e-ssee-ah) is a survivor of the outbreak in Miracle World. Not much is known about her family other than she had a sister named Beatrice and a brother named Scott. Her parent's statuses are unknown. She was a resident of Minnesota's Safe-Camp but left before the outbreak and joined The Western Kings. She is a main character specifically on Season 2 Episodes 8, 9, 10, 20, 21 and 22. It is confirmed she will appear in a future Season alongside with Daisy Evans, Shelley Bokins and Several others. Personality Alessia Banks first appears in Season 2 Episode 8 as a Western King, she is friends with Teddie Coundance, Sasha Darwins and Jordan. It appears she is a confident, strong and brave woman but shows her emotional side after leaving her parents before the Outbreaks and of her sibling's deaths. Alessia along with Teddie are the last remaining known and named King's Traitors with Unknown Freddie and Roman. Pre-Apocalypse Minnesota Alessia Banks was born somewhere within Minnesota and grew up with her siblings. She spent a weekend to South Dakota and Brendan appeared Missing. It is confirmed later, Brendan turned Undead and travelled back to Minnesota to later get killed by Alessia. Brendan is her first Undead Kill. Oklahoma Alessia Banks at somepoint made her way to Oklahoma with Sasha Darwins, shortly after the Outbreaks and The Media Attack. She joined The Western Kings and later joined the association of The King's Traitors. She remained releasing Prisoners or Captured Innocents until Miracle Group arrived. Post-Apocalypse Episodes 8-10 Alessia is a main character during this time and helps Miracle Group to escape The Western King's. During this time, Sasha and Jordan die from Western Kings and she becomes furious killing around 17 Western Kings. She is also offered to be part of Miracle Group but declines in Episode 10 after seeing St. Paul's Green Safe-Zone. Episodes 11-19 Alessia is hardly ever seen during this time, mainly because Miracle Group has other tasks to complete. She appears in the background of Episode 12, 13 and 17. But talks in Episode 11, 18 and 19. She is not in the credits after Episode 11. But appears back again in Episode 18. Episodes 20-24 Alessia becomes a Main Character during this time as she is seen attacking and killing Gray Traders and numerous amounts of Undeads. Alessia shows her strong and confident side and as she calms down Gray Trader Wesley before killing him with a fire extinguisher. She is also shown to have become friends with Nakasha and show similar interests. She is also offered again, to be part of Miracle Group and join them to Chicago. She first says yes, but then replies with a No after Teddie Coundance appears injured. Appearences * Season 2 Episode 8 * Season 2 Episode 9 * Season 2 Episode 10 * Season 2 Episode 11 * Season 2 Episode 12 ''(background) * Season 2 Episode 13 (background) * Season 2 Episode 17 (background) * Season 2 Episode 18 * Season 2 Episode 19 * Season 2 Episode 20 * Season 2 Episode 21 (mentioned) * Season 2 Episode 22 * Season 2 Episode 23 * Season 2 Episode 24 * Season 2 Episode 25 (mentioned) * Season 2 Episode 26 (flashback) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alessia has killed: * Several Undead * Several Gray Traders * Several Western King's * Sasha Darwins (alive) * Jordan (undead) * Jack * Chloe Cotts * Willie * Daniel * Jeremy Fishers *